Movie Night
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Spencer and Emily have been dating and have a movie night frequently, what happens during those nights? Read and Review Plz!


**Here is my next Prentiss and Ried story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou. Just enjoy them both emensly **

Spencer and Emily had been together for maybe 5 months now. The fact he actually got the courage to ask her out was impressing. He agonized for days on how he was going to do it, Emily Prentiss wasn't just some random woman who you ran into at the supermarket and happened to ask out. She was what he always wanted in a woman, strong yet could be vulnerable, caring yet didn't put up with bullshit, and he could go on all day about her if prompted. He sits here 5 months later and still smiles when he recalls the day he got the woman of his dreams.

*Flashback*

_Emily was walking through the bullpen when she noticed that he wasn't where he said he'd be, he had called her and informed her, he was at her desk with something important. She looked at her desk and notices a rose, one single red rose, and an origami frog that had a piece of his legal pad paper underneath it that had writing on it. It read: _

_**Emily (I hope I have earned the right to call you that),**_

_**I know your favorite flower is roses, red to be exact. I know your favorite animal is a frog and that you always wanted to learn origami. I know your favorite pizza topping is pepperoni, ordinary, but I know it's your favorite. I know you get a slight crease in your forehead when something is troubling you, even when you seem to be smiling. I know many things about all subjects; I have had opportunities to explore where many have never even thought of looking. Do me this one favor? There is something I don't know….is there a possibility you are interested in a movie date with me?**_

_**Turn Around…..**_

_**-SR**_

_Emily spun around and there he was, leaning on the filing cabinet, smiling at her. Her eyes screamed uncertainty and he needed the change that. _

"_Spencer, are you sure? You really want me?" She asked, with hope now radiating from her eyes._

_He walked up to her and put his hands in this pocket, gave a slight smirk and replied "Yes, I would very much like to kiss you now…if that is what you wan…." _

_He didn't even get to finish that sentence because she kissed him with her hidden passion for him. That kiss started the relationship and that date started a tradition of a monthly movie night._

That is when he heard Emily walk in to the living room in a pair of black sweatpants and a red cami. He loved when she relaxed and put on something casual, she was carrying two beers and some pizza that was just delivered.

She sat down next to him and said" Let's get this show on the road, baby, what movies are we watching tonight, it's your pick." They alternated each movie night, usually they were never something the other one would have picked, but one thing they had in common, no horror movies. Spencer got up and walked over the DVD player and picked up the case and explained, "We are watching, The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou, it has Bill Murray in it and who doesn't like him?" He put the DVD in and settled in next to her and started eating his pizza.

He was really into the movie and to his surprise so was Emily, they were at the part where they were getting taken over by pirates, one of the interns got cut when Emily pointed out quite excitedly. "Oh, Spencer he looks like a younger you!!!! He looks just like you!" He scoffed in disbelief, "No, He looks nothing like me, he has a fro type hair style, seriously he looks nothing like me." He looked over and saw her cocked eye brow and sighed "ok, I admit we share a weird resemblance." He heard her laugh, what a great sound to hear, he loved her laugh. "I always win, baby, just get used to it." She informed him, to which he replied "Just watch the movie!" throwing some of the popcorn Emily had recently brought out.

"Hey cut that out!" She said throwing some back at him. They continued to throw popcorn at each other for a few minutes before Spencer got up from his place next to her and pinned her underneath him on the couch and started tickling her saying "Always win huh? Looks like I'm winning", while she tried to move away accidently knocking her beer on the floor. That caught their attention.

Emily put the movie on pause while Spencer brought 2 rags from the kitchen to wipe the floor. They both got on the floor to help clean it up and their foreheads hit each other. They were 5 months in and they still had awkward moments like that, but Spencer looked in her eyes and said something that caught her off guard when he said "Emily, I love you." They hadn't actually said it out loud to each other but they had a feeling the other party felt it. She smiled and kissed him, "I love you too Spencer", she replied before kissing him again.

They moved back on the couch and started making out with her straddling him. He started to remove her cami and kiss down her neck when they heard his beer bottle fall on the floor and crash spilling its contents on the floor. Emily got up and looked at him, kissing once more with as much passion as she could before telling him "Looks like you got another mess to clean up, hun, I'll be upstairs waiting." They both got up and Spencer bent down the clean the mess off the floor when he felt her whip him with the rag she still had and run up the stairs

"You are so going to get it when I get up there!" he called up to her. He just smiled as she replied "whatever you say baby.'

He just chuckled, He could get used to this. He was completely in love with Emily Prentiss and for once in his life he wouldn't change a thing.

***Yes MMG was in the Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou***


End file.
